Manually completing forms is a time consuming activity that presents opportunities for data entry errors. An electronic form, or “eForm,” is a digital form that may mimic a paper form or consist of a traditional web form where supplied data is populated in a document upon submission. The use of eForms has increased significantly, especially in form-intensive industries such as banking, tax preparation, insurance, etc. to reduce the amount data entry errors, decrease time to completion, reduce mailing expense, reduce rekeying of data in downstream processes, enable the tracking of documents, meet customer expectations, provide additional help/assistance, etc. Among other things, the use of eForms can facilitate less repetitive manual data entry by pre-populating form fields, provide error checking routines, and generally simplify the process of completing form.
Further, eForms are often static in nature. Certain fields on such static forms may not apply to every situation in which the eForm is employed, or the particular fields required may vary depending on circumstances such as previous answers. Flexibility is sometimes provided by writing specialized software code and logic to define eForm inputs, though such coding processes can be expensive and time consuming, and are not easily modified.